


You can't tame the wind... or that messy girl who craves hate

by CuteBobs



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Height Differences, Messy, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Seija is a mess, and nobody knows that better than Shinmyoumaru. This did not save her from falling in love with that jerk, or maybe it actually made it worse. When all of Gensokyo is trying to hunt Seija down, though, Shinmyoumaru finally gets a chance to tell her. After arresting her and throwing her in a very nice room, that is





	You can't tame the wind... or that messy girl who craves hate

**Author's Note:**

> Seija is a trans girl, because I can just do that, so I did that

For the first time since arriving at the Shining Needle Castle and being thrown into prison, Seija heard footsteps. She’d been here for a while, hours probably, but the animated objects in the castle had “cared” for her, presumably on orders. Getting fed by a flying spoon because Seija’s arms were chained behind her back was not a high point of her life, and without her tools she could not do much about it. Now that an actual person was coming to see her, however, she would get a chance to escape. An amanojaku who could not escape captivity was no real amanojaku at all, and she was the realest, the most hated in Gensokyo.

As expected, because who else would she expect, the princess opened the door to her jail. A decent enough room, actually, but jail was jail. Needle sheathed, the fun-sized princess looked her up and down with ruby eyes. Seija had underestimated her, definitely. She’d thought of her as a sheltered princess who acted like a child, an easy tool to help Seija achieve her goals. Turned out the princess also was a fierce warrior, who’d kiiiinda wiped the floor with her. Impossible spell cards were bullshit, though. The Mallet too.

“Seija,” the princess of the inchlings said, her eyebrows tense with determination, “you have lost. _We_ have lost. All of Gensokyo is out there trying to hunt you down. How much more does it take for you to give up on our plan?” Seija lowered her gaze. An act, of course. “I can speak to the leaders of the youkai on your behalf, tell them you have repented and are no longer a threat.”

“Princess, you love running your mouth, don’t you?” Seija said. The princess paused self-consciously. “You think I don’t know that? I know you’re right, but if people stop hating me I’ll just go poof and die.” Seija stared into the corner to the left of the princess. “But you know, I’m glad you were the one who caught me. Got your revenge for the shit I pulled. I was actually… kinda feeling bad about that. Dragging you into this. The inchlings already get enough hate.” The princess wavered. Seija struggled not to grin. “I won’t fight back, princess. You’re stronger anyway, no point. I’ll leave you alone forever, I’ll forget about the whole revolution. I’ll stick to playing pranks on farmers, depressing as that is. ‘Cause you’re right, I’ve lost. And it’s clear I’ll just keep losing.” In truth Seija couldn’t lose as long as she drew breath, her whole existence was her winning.

“You must think me a fool,” the princess said and Seija’s throat tightened. Shit. “You will continue to provoke the whole of Gensokyo if I let you leave.” She stepped closer, almost enough to touch Seija. Standing up she was about eye level with Seija kneeling on the floor. “But you may be right. Perhaps I am a fool. Because I will guarantee your safety if you stay here, with me.” The chains around Seija’s arms had never felt tighter. So close now. Like Seija would ever accept that offer.

“A fool or a saint, who even knows the difference.” Seija stared straight into the princess’ eyes. “Fine, I already owe you my life.” She hung her head. “A great amanojaku I am…”

The princess waved a finger and a key flew up behind Seija and the locks went click. Seija rubbed her wrists. Before she made her escape, though, Seija needed to do something about this annoying goodwill the princess had for her.

“How could I possibly repay you?” Seija said, and the princess, sensing that something was up, took a step back. Too late. Seija leaped at her, knocking the princess over, and pinned her to the ground. The only thing in the room that could possibly interfere was the key, and what could a key even do. Seija grinned at the princess glaring at up her. “Changed my mind, you’re really just a fool. But I wouldn’t mind having a taste…” Seija chuckled, and lowered her head to whisper, “Shall I pay you back for the beating you gave me?” The princess’ ear twitched and, all red, she turned away from Seija.

Not angry enough for Seija’s taste. She took the princess’ wrists in one hand and with the other pulled her kimono open to bare half her chest. Quite pretty, actually, and surprisingly big.

“I understand,” the princess said and met Seija’s gaze. “If that’s how you mean to punish me, I don’t mind. It’s no punishment at all, Seija.” She smiled.

Huh.

Hang on.

What.

Seija’s grin melted. That wasn’t how that was supposed to go. She shook her head several times to clear it. Whatever! Her real goal was escape! She jumped up and bolted out of the door. “Let’s see you catch me with your pants down, hahaha!”

Seija turned a corner to a familiar hallway. She only needed to follow that and she was as good as gone. What about picking up her tools? Nah, she had no idea where the princess kept them or if she even still had them. She could just steal new ones later. Actually, though. Had the princess been bluffing? Had she figured out Seija’s intentions? Was she that clever? Maybe she’d learned a trick or two at the shrine. That would make her a formidable threat. But no matter, Seija waved the thought away –

– and tripped over a broom. She slid a good meter or two with her face on the floor. When she looked up a cupboard loomed over her… and fell, knocking the wind out of Seija and trapping her in place. Cursing her luck, she tried and failed to get out, clawing at the floor, until more animated objects appeared all around her. Brooms and chairs and pots and a pitchfork and a carpet… No matter how much Seija tried to turn the room upside down, their sheer number made it impossible to run, and she did not want to risk landing on that pitchfork. They dragged Seija back to her room, where the princess, all dressed again, watched as the lifeless servants threw Seija onto her bed. As menacing as everyday household objects could, they backed away and closed the door from outside, still clearly on guard.

Seija would get another chance, so for now she craved the loathing in the princess’ face. Sitting in a chair with the sheathed needle in her arms, the princess stared at the floor. Lips and eyebrows tight, nose slightly wrinkled… cheeks red? Kinda lukewarm?

“Well, princess, caught me again. Not a lotta folks can claim that. Shame though, I thought I deserved the personal treatment. Just between friends, am I right? Maybe next time then.” Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Seija shrugged. “Or do you hate me so much you don’t even want to touch me?”

The princess’ eyebrows raised. “Seija, do you enjoy toying with a maiden’s heart?”

Seija snorted. “Amanojaku? Of course I do. Why you asking?”

Avoiding eye contact, the princess said, “I thought we…. Look, I know you used me for the power of the Miracle Mallet. I know you fed me lies. But I thought… I was having fun, you know? Our revolution went nowhere, but I had fun organizing all of this, meeting new people, seeing the outside, trying out spell cards for the first time and just… talking with you. And without you I might have never gotten the courage to explore the world outside the castle.”

Seija just stared. That made no sense! How could she act like they were friends when she knew it was all sham? What was wrong with this girl? Not that Seija could judge, as the most wrong of all. Technically for Seija this _was_ basically friendship. But the princess was not Seija.

The princess laid down her needle and sat down on the bed with Seija. The way her hair was short in the back was kinda cute, and as a compulsive troublemaker Seija ran her finger up and down that part where the hair bristled. The princess’ head snapped in her direction and she caught Seija’s finger. “You’re doing all of this to get a rise out of me, aren’t you?

Seija smirked. “Obviously! You’re cute when you’re upset.” When the princess blushed in response, Seija realized her mistake. Mistakes. Firstly, she should not have said that last part. Secondly, and vocalizing this was her third mistake, “Actually, you’re cute in general? That’s weird, huh. I’m not even feeling the urge to piss you off. It’s like, whatever. That’s a first.” Seija laughed. “Ah, must be because everyone in Gensokyo wants me dead, haha!”

The princess looked up and studied Seija’s face. She poked Seija’s cheek despite her protest and said, “You are not lying.”

“Who can say?” Seija shrugged, but on second thought the princess was _probably_ right? It had become difficult for Seija herself to tell when she was lying, but it did kind of make sense. The princess was the only person nearby and yet Seija felt like she could praise her as easily as mock her. “Princess, you’re a fascinating one.”

Averting her gaze again, the princess said, “Shinmyoumaru.”

“Yeah, I know your name.”

“…Say it.”

Seija rolled her eyes. “Shinmyoumaru. That’s too damn long. Shin.”

_Shin_ giggled. “That’s very like you.” Somehow her hand ended up on Seija’s. “When you pushed me down earlier… I was angry at myself that I’d let you get the upper hand again. But when I realized… what you were about to… pretending to do, I….” She took Seija’s hand and guided it to her chest, her heart, that revolted under Seija’s touch. Seija raised her eyebrows. “This is not becoming of a princess, I know, but… for a while now, I’ve been thinking about you, at first just hoping you were alive and well, that nobody had captured you, but more and more my thoughts turn to all the… the things I wish to do with you. Talking to you, hearing your stories again…. I want to hold your hand and explore the nearby mountain and the forest and the village, I want you by my side at the various festivals held by youkai and human alike, even if you pick fights with everyone.” As Seija was about to ask why the hell she wanted to do those things with her, Shin placed her thumb on Seija’s lips. “I had fun at the shrine, with the shrine maiden and the witch and the maid and the many visitors, but it was nothing like the meals we had to talk strategy, when I kept distracting you and you humored me with fanciful tales.”

Seija mumbled, “Some of those were real.”

Smiling, Shin brushed her thumb over Seija’s lips. It tickled. “You understand what I’m saying, do you not?”

“No, not even a little bit.” Seija hadn’t even done that much, besides using her, why was the princess getting so worked up about this? Not even the angry kind of worked up, because that would have made sense. That was not how people talked to Seija. It was so weird. She enjoyed Seija’s company, for some reason? Was that it? What the hell, though! What kind of twisted person would like an amanojaku’s company?

Shin’s eyebrows tensed again, in the familiar, determined way. “Seija. I think. I’m certain. I’m in love with you.”

“WHAT!!” Outrageous nonsense! Bullshit! To Seija love was just a thing you exploited to crush people’s happiness. How did that make any sense! What did that even mean! What was going oooooonnnnn. Was the princess secretly an amanojaku as well or what!

Shin giggled with a hint of embarrassment. “I mean it.” She turned more toward Seija and cupped her right cheek. Fingers brushed over Seija’s ear, threaded through her black strands. Not unpleasantly. With barely any pressure, Shin pulled Seija’s head closer. Seija didn’t get it, but she played along out of curiosity and confusion. “Maybe it’s easier for you to understand,” Shin said,”if I put it like this: Seija, I want you.”

Seija’s eyes opened all the way. Love she didn’t get, but wants, desires? She spoke that language. But that meant… “Y-you’re serious….”

“I could not be any more serious.”

Seija squirmed. How did you deal with like, honest feelings? Maybe honest words. “Princ– Shin, I don’t… I don’t really know what to do with that? What is it you want? Help me out here.”

Shin backed up slightly, giving Seija more space to breathe. “W-well, how… do you feel about me?”

Seija just said it all out loud, because thinking was getting hard and not worth the trouble. “You’re real small, or tiny, most of the time. That’s cute. I like your hair. You’re cute when you’re angry and when you blush. I’m glad you were the one who caught me, because you have enough manners not to straight-up kill me. Your boobs are big. You’re surprisingly tough? A little naive, but sometimes clever. That’s kinda fun, and a huge bother. You light up when I tell you some bullshit. That’s cute. I’m not sure I want you hanging around the shrine maiden, she seems like a bad influence.” They both laughed at that last part.

“Reimu actually helped me track you down. She said it’d be for the best if I caught you rather than some violent youkai.”

Seija’s lips wriggled. “Uh. That’s good, I guess.”

Shin nodded. “Thank you for, um… being honest. Something else I want… would be… to kiss you.” She came closer again until their noses touched. Seija didn’t really know how to do that kissing thing, but she had a feeling neither did Shin, so she could probably get away with pretending. Not like she had anything to lose either way, and she wanted to know where this was going.

She pressed her lips on Shin’s, kinda nice actually, but she replied by holding Seija in place and kinda… swallowing Seija’s lips? That was the weirdest, but surprisingly pleasant. Before Seija could regain her bearings, Shin slipped her tongue in Seija’s mouth and that was just, what the fuck was kissing. Their tongues touched and Shin’s lips were so soft and Seija’s head got all fuzzy and she grabbed Shin’s arms for balance and that just made her go wild and Seija like, moaned. It tore Shin out of her excitement and Seija’s fell backwards, gasping for air. Kissing was scary.

“Wh-what, what the hell was that…”

Shin leaned backward as well and crawled up to look Seija in the eyes. “Wh-when I was at the shrine once I saw… someone do that, so I… W-was it bad?”

“I don’t even know anymore.” Seija covered her face in frustration. “What did I get myself into.”

“When you pushed me down, you seemed so confident and… d-dashing, I thought you had done this countless times.”

What the fuck. “No, I’m good with words! I use _words_! I’ve never done that! And nobody’s ever been strange enough to… to wanna do that with me.” Seija turned her body sideways to face Shin. “Weirdo. Bug princess.”

Despite that, she quickly found herself in another kiss, but this time Shin took it easier and Seija actually participated. It did not take long for Seija to figure out what made Shin breathe faster, what made her shiver, what made her grab onto Seija like possessed. More than pleasant, it was fun to cause all of these reactions. Yeah, not bad at all.

Smirking, Seija got on top to pin Shin down again. This time she faced no glare, but pleading eyes. A kiss made Shin whimper, another one, on Shin’s neck made her whisper Seija’s name. Yup, Seija could get used to this.

“So what was it you wanted me to do?” Seija hissed through her grin. Not waiting for an answer, she loosened Shin’s kimono like before and tossed her obi aside, but spent a little more time admiring the sight. Big titty, all right.

“Please… take off yours too,” Shin said. Seija paused because like, why, what was the point, but she didn’t mind, so… She removed the ribbons from her waist and her collar, and slipped out of her dress and the comfy shorts she wore underneath. Scarred and bruised, but naked.

Shin clearly appreciated the view as her gaze went from top to bottom – and paused at Seija’s crotch. “O-oh, I, I didn’t know…”

“What, never seen a dick before?” Seija scoffed.

“W-well, no! I, I’m not really sure what to do…”

Seija could at least tell she didn’t hate it. As an amanojaku she had mixed feelings about that. “So you would have known if –“

“N-no! …Maybe a little. A-anyway.” She beckoned Seija, not that she needed to, and they resumed where they’d left off. Before Seija could have another taste, though, Shin whispered, “Shouldn’t it be… hard? I know that much at least. Am I not… not good enough?”

“Shouldn’t that be my line, _princess?_ ” Seija slid a lazy finger down Shin’s neck to her chest and smiled at the goosebumps she caused. “Don’t worry about anything.” Her finger continued to Shin’s bellybutton, circled around and moved up again. Shin exhaled slowly.

“But I don’t want to be the only one enjoying this.”

Seija’s palm followed the curve of Shin’s right boob. “Oh, you have _no_ idea how much I’m enjoying this.” Seija lifted it up with more friction that pressure, gave it the lightest squeeze and brushed her thumb over the nipple. Shin’s chest rose and fell so quickly. What a delicious meal. She covered Shin’s eyes with her left hand and planted kisses at random spots, to Shin’s obvious delight. Every now and then she kissed Shin on the lips and grinned as Shin tried to catch her again whenever Seija broke the kiss. Definitely Seija’s new favorite toy. She wouldn’t get bored of that for a while.

Shin pulled Seija’s hand down and closed her lips around the tip of her index finger. They were only the tiniest licks, literally, but Seija began to understand Shin’s reactions. Her whole body heated up and a light poke on Shin’s thighs told them both Seija was definitely hard enough now. Somehow that was embarrassing. Choosing not to care about that, Seija had a taste, then several, of Shin’s boobs. Soft. Yummy.

Shin said, “Um, th-this might be too big for me now….” She’d never like, measured, but Seija couldn’t be more than average, right? Like Shin had any idea of how much was too big. Seija idly sucked Shin’s left nipple in a slow rhythm, giving it a quick lick or two, as she realized, wait, yeah, tall inchling still only reached her chest.

Seija looked up to think about this, because Shin did distract her in several ways, when she felt shy fingers on her dick. In her focus Shin didn’t notice how her touching and prodding and tickling send hot waves through Seija’s body and made her knees weak, until Seija let herself flop to the side.

They shared a clueless look. Seija didn’t actually want to hurt Shin, at least not physically, so they had to improvise. She pulled Shin closer, with her left arm on Shin’s back. “Your ass is surprisingly big,” Seija said, unsure if that sounded like a good or a bad thing. She gave Shin a rough squeeze, because holy shit, that was kinda amazing, she’d never noticed how great butts were. Or perhaps Shin’s was special?

Lying on her side, Shin touched Seija’s scrawny chest with her right hand. “Y-you’re beautiful, too.” She traced the curves of Seija’s boobs, while her left hand wandered from Seija’s stomach to her thighs. “Your legs are so strong….”

“Not strong enough to escape you, right.” Seija chuckled weakly. Shin’s slender fingers turned out to have a similar effect on her as Seija’s had on Shin. This amanojaku would not lose, however. Seija quickly checked her fingernails, all chipped and beat up from the past week of fighting for her life. She decided not to stick these anywhere, but other than that…. With her left hand, behind Shin’s back, Seija grabbed Shin’s thigh and pulled it up to spread Shin’s legs.

“A-ahh….” Biting her lips, Shin’s glanced up at Seija, who replied with a smirk. From the front, Seija entangled her fingers in Shin’s pubes and gave a her light tug.

“Ready, princess?”

With those determined eyebrows, Shin nodded at Seija and her own hand moved to Seija’s dick. Snorting, Seija ran her fingers down to Shin’s pussy. “You’re gushing,” she whispered, with the mocking tone her voice usually carried. Slowly Shin pulled down Seija’s foreskin with two careful fingers and tapped a drop of liquid on the tip.

“Y-you too.”

Seija laughed. “Feisty. I love that about you.”

Wait.

No.

Not that.

Shin looked up with dazzling eyes. Seija clicked her tongue and let her fingers go wild on Shin, which was easy thanks to Shin’s wet lips. No matter where Seija touched, Shin reacted like she was on fire. She felt like… silk, maybe? Shin gasped, and curled up a little, before she caught herself and returned the favor, thankfully nowhere near as roughly. Just to be safe Seija kissed her, difficult as it was to reach her mouth in this position.

“Seija…” Shin uttered between kisses. “M-more… please.”

Seija’s eye twitched. She wanted more? She’d get more. Seija’s thumb reached for Shin’s clit and she began rubbing her all around, but never directly. She’d meant to tease her with this, but Shin bucked, moaned, called Seija’s name again and again. Clearly not teasing, but a lovely sight anyway. Distracted as she was, Shin’s hand on Seija’s dick slowed down, but somehow that made it more intense. For an amanojaku this probably made sense, but Seija didn’t exactly have the experience to see it coming. At the same time, just experiencing this side of Shin satisfied Seija more than enough.

Panting and sweating from the intense exercise she was getting as Shin trembled against her, Seija cursed under her breath. “Shin…myoumaru…” she mumbled. Seija cradled Shin in her left arm, spread her legs as far as Shin’s hips allowed, and kissed her more and deeper as her fingers robbed Shin of her strength. Shin all but squealed into Seija’s mouth and her stomach contracted. Her short body shook and shivered. Seija had never seen a more beautiful sight as Shin, half-shut eyes on Seija, gasped for air and slowly came down from her high again.

Seija’s fingers stopped after a while, but Shin’s did not, even as she sought the comfort of Seija’s body. Instead she pressed Seija’s dick upward, not quite against her stomach and found a steadier rhythm. Her lips closed around Seija’s left nipple, and she licked her like candy. Brrr. With her other hand, she carefully pinched Seija’s right nipple. Seija’s eyes shot open.

She tried to protest, but, “P-princess…” was all she managed to utter. Failing to withstand Shin’s touches, Seija curled up and rested her head on Shin’s. She smelled so sweet, like roses and sweat, but the good kind. Seija was burning up and losing control and so she grasped for anything, but only found Shin’s butt. Seija dug her nails into it and in response Shin’s teeth grazed her nipples. That made it all worse.

Seija had reached her limit. Clinging onto Shin and pressing her dick against Shin’s stomach, Seija twitched over and over and finally breathed again as Shin released her dick from her tiny grip. Seija sighed and admired the strands of cum she’d left all over Shin’s stomach. They were already running down, so Seija caught them in her hands and, shrugging, licked them up.

She winced. Kinda like the worst amazake she’d had, and she’d had some awful ones, but worse and salty. Shin had clearly tried the same, as she only kinda succeeded at smiling at Seija.

“Of course an amanojaku would taste bad,” Seija said and stretched out on her back. What a strange experience. She kinda needed a nap now.

Shin crawled up her body and kissed her. “Th-thank you, it was, you know…”

Seija grinned. “How would I know if you’re not gonna tell me?” She stroked Shin’s hair and played with the bristles in the back. Her arm around Shin (she was so soft and tiny) Seija waited for an answer, but none came. When she looked down, she found Shin’s big eyes staring at her.

“S-Seija… am I…. Am I pregnant now?”

“Uh.” Seija’s eyebrows furrowed. “Probably not? Who knows if that even works. Magic and stuff. …Would a baby shrink too? I mean, your clothes do. Huh…” Shin’s face was a mix of emotions, while Seija wondered if she’d done something bad by accident for once. “There’s supposed to be a doctor in the bamboo forest, so uh… you could…” Seija scratched her cheek. “ _We_ could…”

“Oh.” Shin tapped her head. “I could use the Miracle Mallet, if it comes down to it.” For what exactly, she did not explain. Seija did not want to know, probably. “But I think I’ll take you up on the offer and…” She snuggled up, her head on Seija’s chest, and whispered, “I-it felt good…”

Staring at the ceiling, Seija wondered how to reply. What to say and how to say it. Such a mess of a situation, and not one she’d ever expected to happen. Finally she said, “It was nice,” realizing too late Shin had fallen asleep. “Ah, what the hell.”

Seija kissed Shin’s head and closed her eyes. She was being weird today. Seija. Well, the princess too. But for Seija to… to say all of these things and do all of these things… Had she ended up using her powers on herself? Could she have turned herself around somehow? Or had she really just eaten her fill of hate from everyone else? If they hated her that much, would they suddenly show up at the castle? Ugh, Shin would totally try to protect her and get hurt and that was some bullshit Seija did not care for. She did have to escape after all.

Not that she actually loved the princess. Seija was not an expert in these matters and she liked Shin well enough, but did Seija even know the feeling of love? Shin seemed like she didn’t mind either way, at least. Probably the requirement for falling in love with an amanojaku.

Well, anyway, Seija was not gonna go soft! Maybe a break now and then was just what she needed. Yeah. A break.

 

  

 

Shinmyoumaru woke up that morning in Seija’s arms. Her… girlfriend? …Lover?? …Fling??? No matter how mean she could be, right now her sleeping face looked… a little grumpy, actually. Shinmyoumaru smiled. She would not have done what she had done if she didn’t adore that side of Seija too. A kiss she’d meant as a kind of greeting woke up Seija and Shinmyoumaru immediately apologized.

“Princess…?” Seija looked around drowsily and caught her in a strong embrace. She closed her eyes again, but Shinmyoumaru struggled hard enough to wake her up for real. Seija yawned and scratched her head. “Never woken up like this,” she deadpanned. Not surprising.

“Seija, I’ll go get us breakfast, okay? You should, um…” Her gaze wandered greedily over Seija’s body. “You should get dressed… for now.”

“Sure…” Seija sat up and sleepily stared at Shinmyoumaru. Yes, Shinmyoumaru really needed to get dressed as well, and she did not want to do that while Seija was watching. She slipped into her kimono, held it together and hurried to her chambers, where a maid could help her. Luckily, the maid she found first did not mention anything out of the ordinary, but she did offer to prepare a bath.

“After breakfast, thank you,” Shinmyoumaru said and made her way to the kitchen. She did not assume Seija would sit still, and frankly she’d been surprised Seija hadn’t escaped at night. Nor had Shinmyoumaru ordered guards to watch the room. You could not tame the wind, Shinmyoumaru told herself, aware that in Gensokyo at least one person was bound to be able to do that. No, Shinmyoumaru would return to an empty room, but this time perhaps Seija would come visit her on occasion, or make Shinmyoumaru hunt her down again. And Shinmyoumaru would, especially to protect her from her enemies. Whom she would no doubt make herself and deserve, but still.

Breakfast was already waiting for her. The cooks were inchlings as well, but thanks to the animated cutlery and dishes and pots from the Mallet’s magic they could now serve larger amounts of food. Enough for Seija, and enough for Shinmyoumaru, who expected to get the two servings to herself.

“Would you like one plate delivered to the guest room?” an old inchling cook said.

“Thank you, but I will take it there myself.”

“Of course, the amanojaku might fool us, but she would never get past you.”

“Please, Seija is our guest.”

Bowing to the flustered cook, Shinmyoumaru excused herself. Determined steps took her toward the guest room, where she struggled to open the door with the tray of food in her hand. When she opened it, the room was empty.

Shinmyoumaru smiled, even as loneliness started gnawing at her. Which was silly, of course. She was not alone and Seija had just been here with her. This would not do, how would she make it to their next meeting if she already felt like this? Chiding herself some more, she put the tray on the desk, where she found a barely legible letter.

She giggled reading it.

 

_Dear princess,_

 

_I have escaped again!! You did not think you could keep me locked up, did you?? This is what you get for underestimating me!!!_

_I will never forget last night. The things you did to me, the things I did to you. My head is still spinning. I’ll probably never understand your feelings, but there is power in being hated and there is power in being loved and you have made me the most powerful amanojaku in the world._

_I’m sure we’ll meet again. I’ll make sure of it! We both know how that will end, don’t we? Better prepare yourself, princess!! My revenge will be sweet!!_

 

_Seija Kijin, Greatest of Amanojaku_

 

Above her signature she’d drawn a little devil face, perhaps a self-portrait. Shinmyoumaru put the letter down and sat in her chair. She’d left the Shining Needle Sword here. Seija had been right, Shinmyoumaru was a fool. But Seija had not touched the needle when she’d had the perfect opportunity to steal it, and that counted for something, didn’t it? Shinmyoumaru ran her hand through her hair, the hair Seija had touched so lovingly. After breakfast she would ask a maid to help her wash it. She did need to get ready for the next time she’d meet Seija after all.

As Shinmyoumaru took a bowl of rice from the tray to start her meal, the door slammed open and Seija barreled into the room. Wiping sweat from her forehead, she stared in horror at Shinmyoumaru.

“Y-you read the letter…?”

“Yes.” Shinmyoumaru giggled. “It was very you.”

“Uuuuuugh!!!” Seija crashed to the floor and headbutted it three times.

“You changed your mind?”

“…I kinda remembered everyone’s still out for my head and I don’t have any tools or anything, so I…” Seija sat up and scowled. “This suuucks.”

Shinmyoumaru handed Seija the bowl of rice and she accepted it wordlessly. “So you want to stay here until it blows over.”

“How kind of you to offer me food and shelter, princess!” Seija said, almost not sarcastically.

Shinmyoumaru pointed at the second chair in the room. “Why don’t we have breakfast together, like we used to. After that we could take a bath or… perhaps you would like your _r_ _-r_ _evenge_ for yesterday?” Her face flushed. How bold of her to suggest this, but… Seija had been so cute and Shinmyoumaru wished to see her like that once more. Many times more, preferably. Maybe Seija would let her take the lead so she could…

Seija dragged the chair to the desk, next to Shinmyoumaru. They had a big dinner table in the castle, of course, even by human standards, but right now Shinmyoumaru appreciated the intimacy. Seija raised her hand and counted with her fingers. “Food. Bath. Then you.” Staring at her hand, she added, “I’ll need to file my nails before that last one.” She took the chopsticks off the tray, then paused and turned to Shinmyoumaru. Seija kissed her for a long moment. Her stomach felt fuzzy. When Shinmyoumaru stared dumbstruck, Seija stroked her hair and once again played with the short part in the back. Her head tickled. Seija smirked. “I hate you so much.”

Shinmyoumaru burst into laughter. This jerk. Maybe their arrangement was not so bad. “Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Eirin sells condoms, right? That would save her a lot of work as the only doctor in the world
> 
> Aesthetic reference is this artist's small butch Shinmyoumaru:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62616101  
> (It says R-18, but that's too strict, really. For this one image, at least)


End file.
